Dear, Diary Tempat curhatnya anak sekolah
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Kuambil batu yang berukuran lebih besar –mungkin seukuran kepalan tangan– dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi... Third diary UPDATE! Suzumebachi: Dog in action! AU, OOC, gaje, cuma buat hepi hepi-an en bernostalgia. Mind to RnR?
1. Sode no Shirayuki: Om yang kurang waras

Author: "Yeei!! Met dateng lagi di fic ane!!" *nari lebay*

Quinsi: "Lho? Kok bos ada di sini?" *nongol tiba tiba*

Author: "Yee... Kan gue author-nya. Masa nggak boleh?"

Quinsi: "Bukannya nggak boleh, bos... Tapi kan–"

Author: "Lha trus, kenapa lo di sini?"

Quinsi: *swt* "Kan bos sendiri yang nyuruh gue jadi jubir-nya bos. Tugas gue kan jadi _host_ ngegantiin bos! Makanya gue sering nongol di fic-nya bos ngegantiin bos"

Author: "Oh iya ya... OC yang baik..."

Quinsi: *swt*"Bos, nggak apa apa bos nongol di sini sekarang?"

Author: "Mang napa?"

Quinsi: "Besok kan mid Biologi... Nggak apa apa nggak belajar?"

Author: "..."

10 menit kemudian...

Author: "IYA!! Gue belum belajar!!" *kalang kabut*

Quinsi: "Ya udah, tugas saya ambil alih... Nah, **RnR please!!** Kami sangat membutuhkan _feedback_ dari Anda sekalian berupa review agar si author stress ini bisa meningkatkan kualitas fic-nya..."

**Dear, Diary**

(Rukia with her diary named _Shirayuki_)

Disclaimer: "Siapa yang bilang Bleach punya gue??"

A/n. Fufufu... Fic ini saiia buat semata mata hanya untuk bernostalgi(l)a dan hepi hepi-an. So, kalau situ tidak hepi, jangan salahkan saiia! *kabur* (Quinsi: "Kok gaya bahasa bos gue jadi kayak gini?")

***

_6 September 2005_

_Dear, Shirayuki..._

_Gimana kabarmu? Masih tidak bosan kan, dengar ceritaku? Aku harap tidak, karena aku punya satu lagi cerita yang ingin kuperdengarkan kepadamu._

_Hari ini, aku bangun seperti biasa, pakai seragam putih-merah lengkap dengan dasi merah seperti hari Selasa pada umumnya, dan sekolah seperti biasa -kecuali bedanya, sekolahku tadi memulangkan murid murid lebih cepat karena akan ada rapat guru. Aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan dengan menceritakan tiap kejadian di sekolah. Karena itu, aku akan langsung cerita ke intinya._

_Tadi, saat pulang sekolah, aku pulang bareng Orihime dan Tatsuki seperti biasa._

---

"Eh, ada pe-er apa aja sih?" tanya Orihime padaku dan Tatsuki. Kami bertiga -aku, Tatsuki, dan Orihime- sedang berada di dalam angkot Bx (a/n. Nomor angkot dirahasiakan). Penumpang yang ada di dalam angkot yang kami naiki ini hanya ada 4 orang termasuk kami bertiga. Jumlah penumpang yang sedikit ini mungkin dikarenakan belum saatnya jam pulang sekolah, kecuali sekolahku yang khusus untuk hari ini jam pulangnya dipercepat menjadi pukul 11.30. Biasanya, kalau kami pulang seperti biasa pada pukul 12.30, angkot Bx -seperti yang aku naiki saat ini- pasti hampir selalu tidak menyisakan tempat duduk untuk aku, Orihime, dan Tatsuki tempati. Bahkan, kami bertiga pernah sampai harus menunggu angkot yang "ramah" untuk kami naiki selama hampir 30 menit! Sebelumnya, kami harus berjalan sejauh kira-kira 800 meter dari sekolah ke jalur trayek angkot Bx. Memang sih, ada juga angkot yang jalur trayeknya melewati jalan di depan sekolah. Tapi, angkotnya jarang lewat dan selalu penuh.

"Kamu ini gimana, sih?" kata Tatsuki. "Kebiasaan. Tidak pernah mencatat tugas yang diberikan."

"Kebiasaan?" kataku bingung. Maklum, aku baru dua bulan sekelas dengan mereka berdua. Sedangkan mereka berdua sudah sekelas sejak kelas 1 SD sampai kelas 6 ini. "Memangnya Orihime selalu begitu?"

Tatsuki mengangguk. "Iya. Setiap pulang sekolah, dia selalu menanyakan pe-er padaku -tentu saja setelah kau turun. Makanya kau tidak tahu. Tapi kemudian malamnya, ia meneleponku lagi untuk menanyakannya kembali. Bagaimana tidak jengkel?"

Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepala prihatin. "Tatsuki, saranku, lebih baik kau abaikan saja pertanyaan dia. Kupikir, dia akan berubah."

"Eeh?? Jangan begitu..." seru Orihime. "Iya, deh... Mulai besok aku akan mencatat..."

Aku dan Tatsuki bertatapan dan tersenyum hampir secara bersamaan, lalu tersenyum pada Orihime. "Nah, begitu dong!"

"Lalu? Apa pe-er-nya?"

"Matematika paket halaman 33," kataku. Orihime langsung mengeluarkan buku Matematika paketnya dan melipat halaman 33.

Angkot yang aku naiki tiba tiba berhenti untuk menaikkan seorang penumpang. Penumpang yang baru naik ini, seorang bapak bapak berumur sekitar 30 tahunan berkacamata persegi panjang. Rambutnya sedikit bergelombang dan agak panjang. Ia duduk di dekat pintu. Waktu kulihat, kukira ia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena sejak tadi ia terus senyum senyum sendiri. Memang sih, senyumnya lembut kebapakan. Tapi aku merasa ada yang janggal (a/n. Coba tebak siapa?). Begitu kupikir kembali, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu? Tidak akan ada untungnya buatku.

Aku kembali mengobrol dengan Tatsuki dan Orihime. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, bapak tadi -masih tetap senyum senyum seperti tadi- menginterupsi pembicaraan kami dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kami yang duduk di bagian paling belakang/pojok.

"Neng..." katanya padaku, Orihime, dan Tatsuki.

_Neng? Oneng??_ pikirku dalam hati -walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu 'neng' itu maksudnya 'mbak'.

"Neng udah SMP apa SMA?"

GUBRAK!!!

Pertanyaan nggak mutu!! Apa dia nggak lihat kita bertiga pakai rok merah dan dasi merah?? Kita bertiga belum lulus SD, paak!!

Kulihat Tatsuki dan Orihime juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Tapi tentu saja, ada rasa geli juga di dalam hati.

"Mmm... Maaf, pak. Kita bertiga masih SD, pak. Tahun depan baru kita SMP," kata Orihime.

"Kalau lulus." Langsung kutendang tulang kering Tatsuki pelan begitu ia mengatakannya.

"Masih SD?" kata si bapak kurang yakin.

Kami bertiga mengangguk dan saling menunjuk atribut anak SD yang kami pakai. Aku menunjuk rok merah Tatsuki, Tatsuki menunjuk dasi merah yang kupakai, dan Orihime menunjukkan buku paket Matematika-nya yang masih ia pegang.

"Bapak tidak lihat kami memakai seragam SD?" tanyaku.

Bapak itu menggeleng. Aku dan Tatsuki berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa.

"Hmph... Matanya sudah ..hmph.. kacau stadium akhir...hmph," kata Tatsuki pelan sambil masih terus menahan tawa. Kulihat mbak yang duduk di belakang supir -satu satunya penumpang lain selain kami- tertawa pelan.

Aku mengangguk. "Rabun warna akut..."

Mau bilang apa lagi? Memang benar kok. Mbah Ginrei yang sudah bau tanah saja masih bisa membedakan warna dengan baik.

Tapi walaupun aku dan Tatsuki -serta si mbak yang sekarang sedang tertawa lepas- sedang tertawa, sepertinya si bapak tidak menyadarinya. Ia tetap saja senyum senyum sambil berbicara dengan Orihime.

"Ooh... Jadi, kalian masih SD?"

"Iya, bapak... Kan sudah kami bilang dari tadi..." kata Orihime yang masih dengan sabarnya menanggapi setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si bapak. Yaah... Pertanyaan yang diajukan selalu sama, sih. Harus berapa kali dibilangin sih, biar si bapak ngerti?

Setelah beberapa saat, si bapak akhirnya mau turun. "Kiri, bang!" serunya.

Angkot pun melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Sebelum turun si bapak mengucapkan "salam perpisahan" pada kami.

"Sudah ya, Adinda... Akang turun di sini..." katanya. Ia lalu turun dan membayar ongkos.

GUBRAK!!

Apa yang barusan dia bilang?? Adinda?? Akang??

Belum hilang rasa terkejutku, si "Akang" mulai melakukan hal aneh lagi.

"Bang, kembali 2000. Sama 3 anak kuliahan yang di belakang..." katanya sambil menyodorkan uang kertas senilai 10.000 pada supir.

Kuliahan??

Siapa??

Kita bertiga??

OMG!!

Aku melihat si supir melongokkan kepala ke belakang dan menggaruk garukkan kepala. Heran? Jelas! Kan tidak ada anak kuliahan di angkot ini! Si mbak juga tertawanya makin menjadi. "Tadi SMP dan SMA, kenapa jadi kuliah? Wakakakakak!! Kenapa gue nggak sekalian dibayarin, ya?" katanya di sela tawa.

Setelah si bapak menerima uang kembalian dari si supir dan memasukkannya ke saku celana, ia mengedipkan mata nakal pada "3 anak kuliah".

Tidaak~!! Aku menjerit histeris di dalam hati. Kupandangi Tatsuki dan Orihime yang sama shock-nya denganku. Bahkan Tatsuki sampai merinding!

Akhirnya, angkot berjalan kembali -suatu hal yang sejak tadi kuharapkan- meninggalkan si bapak -yang sepertinya tak waras- itu di belakang.

"Mbak," panggil si supir angkot. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang sambil tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

Merasa yang dipanggil, aku menjawab. "Kenapa, bang?"

"Yang tadi itu om-nya ya?"

GUBRAK!!

Amit amit deh, punya om kayak gitu!

"Nggak kok, bang. Baru ketemu hari ini..." jawabku.

"Baru kenal kok, dibayarin? Dasar," kata si supir.

Yaah... Walaupun si bapak tadi bikin sebal, tapi kita dapat untung. Irit 1500!!

---

_Nah, itulah yang terjadi tadi. Semoga besok besok aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya..._

_Sudah dulu ya, Shirayuki. Aku sudah mengantuk._

_Bye-bye..._

**Tamat**

**Tambahan**

_September 6, 2005_

_Fufufu..._

_Hei, Suigetsu. Gue udah lama nih, nggak nulis lo..._

_Gue punya kenalan cewek baru lho! Lumayan, walau udah kerja tapi cantik cantik! Cuci mata..._

_Oh iya, kata psikiater, keadaan otak gue udah kacau banget. Makanya besok gue mau terapi otak._

_Hahaha... Kalau gue udah sembuh, gue mau cari cewek lagi, ah!_

---

Review?


	2. Nabatame Hitomi: Gandul!

Viscaria: "Yeah! Met dateng lagi!!"

Author: "Lho? Kok elo yang muncul? Quinsi mana?"

Viscaria: *nyembunyiin lakban n tali tambang di balik punggung* "Au deh..."

Author: "Terserahlah. Btw, foto siapa tuh yang lo jadiin avatar?"

Viscaria: "Pacar gue chibi version!!" *senyum gaje*

Author: *swt* "Ya sudahlah... Nah, **RnR please!!** Saiia sangat membutuhkan _feedback_ dari Anda sekalian berupa review agar saiia bisa meningkatkan kualitas fic saia..."

**Dear, Diary**

(Nanao with her diary named _Nabatame Hitomi_)

Disclaimer: "Sumpaah..! Saiia cuma minjem!!" *dikejar polisi en Bang Tite Kubo*

A/n. Based on true story. AU, OOC sangat, gajhe, pendek, ancur, dll. Klo nggak suka, silakan tinggalkan halaman ini...

Thanks buat yang udah RnR chapter 1. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

***

_16 Oktober 2009_

_Dear, Hitomi..._

_Hitomi, aku ingin berbagi cerita lagi denganmu. Boleh kan?_

_Tadi pagi, aku telat bangun dan..._

---

_Sekaiichi taisetsu na hito wo omoi nagara.. Sakura-iro no michi wo hitori de aruita..._

Lagu 'Shabondama Days' yang dinyanyikan oleh Aqua Timez itu terdengar cukup keras di dekat telingaku, sangat lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hisagi yang kebetulan mampir ke mimpiku berganti wajah menjadi Futoshi. Dan karena alarm yang sangat tidak ampuh itu juga, mataku sangat sulit untuk terbuka, walaupun hanya sebatas 5 watt.

_Sakura no hanabira ga... Sora wo mau goro..._

Dengan kedua mata masih terpejam, tangan kananku meraba raba samping bantal untuk mencari hp-ku yang masih saja berkicau riang. Setelah beberapa saat menjadi seperti orang yang tidak memiliki penglihatan, kutemukan juga benda hitam kecil itu dan mematikan alarm-nya. Lalu mendadak kamarku menjadi sunyi, tidak terdengar suara apapun di dalam kamar kecuali suara detak jam dinding. Kamarku juga masih gelap karena belum ada secercah cahaya matahari yang sanggup menembus gorden kamarku.

Masih dengan meraba raba, kucari kacamataku yang semalam kutaruh tak jauh dari bantal. Tapi tak ayal, mata yang sepenuhnya masih terpejam ini membuat kesadaranku timbul-tenggelam. Tak lama, sensor di jari jariku merasa menyentuh gagang benda yang menjadi tumpuan penglihatanku dan secara refleks langsung menggenggamnya, tak peduli apakah perilaku itu akan membuat lensanya tergores.

Aku berguling kesana-kemari dan merenggangkan tubuh, bermaksud membuatku tersadar 100%. Tapi kantukku tidak bisa berkompromi lagi. Dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah kembali berada di alam mimpi...

***

"_Nanao-chan..." Suara Hisagi yang lembut menyejukkan hati terus memanggil namaku dari jauh. Dengan gerak refleks, mataku mencari cari sosoknya di tengah kabut yang tebal ini._

"_Nanao-chan..." Suaranya terus terdengar, namun aku tetap tidak bisa melihat sosoknya._

_Dengan perasaan yang meluap luap, aku berlari di tengah tebalnya kabut yang menyelimutiku dan berteriak memanggil namanya, berharap ia akan datang dan menuntunku keluar dari kabut ini. Tapi tetap saja. Seberapa lama aku berlari, seberapa keras aku berteriak, dan seberapa jauh kakiku melangkah, ia tak kunjung muncul dalam dunia putih ini._

"_NANAO!" _

_Suara siapa itu? Mengapa ia membentakku?_

"_NANAO!"_

_Suara itu terdengar semakin keras. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan telapak tanganku._

"_Siapa kau? Mau apa kau denganku?" aku berteriak. Dalam segala kepanikanku, tiba tiba kakiku tidak lagi berpijak pada bumi. Sebuah jurang besar menganga di bawah kakiku._

"_KYAAAAA...!!!"_

***

**GUBRAK!**

"Uuh.." aku meringis sambil mengelus elus kepala dan punggungku yang membentur lantai. Kini aku duduk di lantai yang dingin dan keras karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"NANAO! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus?!" Ibu tiba tiba berteriak dari depan pintu kamarku.

_Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?_ tanyaku dalam hati. Aku mengucek ngucek mata dan melihat jam biru yang menggantung di dinding di depanku.

5.50

"HAAH??!!" aku berteriak histeris. Langsung saja kusambar handuk mandiku yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar dan ngacir ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa nggak dibangunin dari tadi? Telat deh!" teriakku pada ibu dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Salah sendiri!" ibu berseru, "Kamu harusnya memasang alarm!"

Alarm!

Ya! Benda itu! Benda yang tadi kumatikan!

Dalam hati, aku meringis. _Kenapa tadi kumatikan??_

Dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik punya Kobayakawa Sena dari Eyeshield 21, aku mandi, berpakaian, dan sarapan. Saking terburu burunya, aku tidak memasukkan kemeja putihku ke rok dan menjepit rambut hitam panjangku seperti biasa.

"Sudah ya, Nanao berangkat!" seruku dari ambang pintu depan dan berlari ke tempat biasa menunggu angkot. Sepatuku tidak sempat kupakai, makanya kuinjak saja seperti sedang memakai sepatu sendal.

_Gyaa!! Jam 6.15! Telat!!_ Aku menambah kecepatan lariku dan berusaha agar kakiku tidak menginjak rok abu abu panjang yang kupakai ini.

Untungnya, saat aku sampai di tempat biasa menunggu angkot, ada 1 angkot yang kebetulan sedang berhenti di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung masuk ke dalam angkot. Tapi malangnya, Dewi Fortuna tidak selamanya berpihak padaku. Angkot sudah penuh, dan kebanyakan penumpangnya adalah siswi SMP dan SMA. Terpaksa aku keluar.

"Hei," aku menegur satu satunya penumpang yang bergender laki laki. Ia kebetulan duduk di bangku kecil di samping pintu. Ia memakai seragam SMP Karakura, sekolahku sampai 3 bulan yang lalu. Dilihat dari jumlah garis bordir-an di dasinya, ia sepertinya masih kelas 7. Ia juga memakai kacamata dan potongan rambutnya aneh.

"Hei, bisa gandul sebentar nggak?" tanyaku padanya, melihat ia sepertinya tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun niat untuk tidak mengacuhkanku.

Tak disangka, ia mendelikkan matanya padaku dari balik kacamata persegi panjangnya. "Kalau tidak mau naik, ya sudah. Jangan menyuruh orang pergi.." katanya dingin.

_SIALAN!! Ni anak kecil kecil belagu banget! Gue kan cuma minta elo gandul bentar! Kan ada banyak anak SMP 8 di angkot ini. Gandul 8-10 menit aja kenapa, sih? Kalo Hisagi, dia pasti dengan sangat _gentle_-nya mempersilakanku duduk dan membiarkan dirinya gandul!_ Aku merutuk dalam hati.

"Ya udah!" dengan kesal aku langsung duduk di pintu karena waktu sudah semakin menunjukkan pukul 6.20. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunggu kedatangan angkot lain.

"Jalan, Bang!" seruku. Tadinya, aku berniat gandul. Tapi segera kubatalkan niat itu. Apa jadinya kalau seorang siswi SMA gandul di angkot dengan memakai seragam sekolah lengkap? Pasti akan menimbulkan berbagai pemikiran negatif terhadapku. Nekat, lah.. Preman, lah... Tomboy, lah...

Angkot baru berjalan sekitar 25 meter ketika ada serombongan anak anak SMA Karakura –SMA yang letaknya tak jauh dari SMA-ku– datang dan menghentikan angkot.

"Tunggu!!!" seru seseorang yang berambut merah menyala. Si supir angkot langsung menghentikan laju angkot.

"Yaah... Udah nggak muat.." keluh cowok berambut pirang. "Gimana dong?"

"Kok gimana, sih? Kita kan, bisa gandul!" seru cowok berambut coklat yang terlihat mesum.

"Bener tuh kata Keigo! Kalian kan bisa gandul!" si cowok berambut oren membenarkan perkataan si cowok muka mesum. Tapi tak disangka, ia langsung naik ke atas angkot dan duduk di sana!

"Oi, Ichigo! Lo nggak apa duduk di atas?" tanya si cowok rambut merah.

"Nggak apa! Lo gandul aja di pintu klo nggak di belakang!" seru Ichigo.

"Ya udah. Oi, Kira! Lo gandul di mana?" tanya si rambut merah pada cowok rambut pirang.

"Di belakang aja," jawab Kira.

"Kurosaki! Bantuin gue naik, dong!!" seru si cowok terakhir. Rambutnya putih dan tubuhnya mungil sekali. Mungkin hanya sebatas bahuku.

"Ah, elo Toshiro! Makanya, jadi orang jangan cebol!" seru Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada si cebol yang dipanggil Toshiro.

"Sialan lo!"

"Udah.. Ayo, naik!"

"Keigo! Lo gandul di mana?"

"Di belakang!"

"Ya udah, gue gandul di pintu!"

"Woi! Apa nggak kelebihan muatan, nih?"

"Udah biarin!"

"Iya! Mau didamprat Pak Sajin?!"

"Toshiro, mendingan lo masuk aja ke angkot! Ntar lo kebawa angin klo di sini!"

"Nggak! Gue mendingan di sini!"

"Udahlah Ichigo...Biarin aja!"

"Jalan, Bang!!"

Bukannya menjalankan angkot, si supir malah turun dan berceramah!

"Kalian ini! Turun! Masa sampai naik ke atas segala! Turun! Ntar... (bla bla bla)"

"Udahlah, bang! Jalan aja!" seruku dan semua penumpang angkot kecuali si cowok sialan bermata empat.

"Ya sudah. Tapi saya nggak tanggung akibatnya!"

"Jalan, baaaang...!" Aku berteriak frustasi. 5 menit lagi bel masuk!

Angkot kembali berjalan, tapi dengan lambat! Makin frustasilah aku.

Ketika angkot akhirnya sampai di depan SMP 8, penumpang yang turun banyak sekali. Setelahnya, aku bisa duduk di bangku. Cowok cowok nekat tadi juga bisa duduk di dalam. Si supir pun juga mulai ngebut karena sudah tidak ada anak anak yang gandul lagi. Tapi tetap saja...

Setibanya di depan sekolahku, pintu gerbang sudah tertutup berhiaskan tampang setan Bu Lxxx. Piiis, bu...

---

_Nah, itulah yang terjadi tadi. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan. Gara gara telat, aku jadi lari keliling lapangan 5 kali. Semoga besok aku tidak telat dan tidak bertemu lagi dengan si cowok brengsek itu..._

_Sudah dulu ya, Hitomi. Aku sudah mengantuk._

_Bye-bye..._

**Tamat**

Gomen jelek!!! Bisa kasih kritik n saran?

Review?


	3. Suzumebachi: Dog in action!

Author: "Yeei!! Met dateng lagi di 'dear diary'!! *nabur bunga*

Viscaria: "Gomen, minna-san. Bos saiia lagi rada error gara gara ngerjain tugas yang bejibun..." *nunduk nunduk*

Author: "Iya nih... Udah gitu lagi penjurusan.. Trus, bentar lagi UASemester. Trus, Jum'at-Sabtu besok TC ekskul. Trus..." *taboked*

Viscaria: "Ya udah, daripada banyak cing-cong, mending kita bales review chap kemaren yang belum dibales. Pertama dari **Kimai-chan**. Yeei!! Selamat! Anda benar!" *ikut nunjuk nunjuk kompie* *kicked* "Hoho... _Don't judge someone by its casing_ *ngawur*"

Author: "Haha... ni OC ternyata gaje kuadrat ya? Terus dari **Miss. Marine Marin**. Marin-chan... Kapan kau mau main lagi ke rumahku?? Mantap? Maksud? Bukan, Hitomi bukan nama zanpakutou-nya Nanao. Saiia nggak tau nama zanpakutou-nya Nanao apa, jadinya saiia make nama seiyuu-nya Nanao aja. ^.^ Terus dari **reviewer**. OOC banget ya? Gomen deh... Saiia kan spesialis fic dengan tingkat ke-OOC-an tinggi... *getoked* Kalo Soi Fon dan Yoruichi munculnya di chap ini..."

Viscaria: "Selanjutnya dari **Ruki_ya_cH**. Iya.. Shiro-chan emang mungil. Makanya nanti takut terbang..." *di-daiguren*

Author: "Yaah... Si Vi beku... Ya udah, saiia yang lanjutin. Terus dari **RodeoHyorinmaru**. Cieh?? Nggak!! Saiia nggak lagi kasmaran begitu!! Tapi... saiia juga lagi ngefans sama seseorang sih.. Tapi nggak cinta, cuma ngefans doang. Nggak sih, bukan pair yaoi beneran... Di kelasku ada 1 cowok yang rada bishounen gitu. Trus, dia duduk sebelahan sama temen SMP-nya. Pokoknya, dekeeeet banget. Makanya ma anak anak cowok –yang 80% otaknya rada miring semua– dipair begitu."

Viscaria: "Iya. Tapi dia sekarang lagi pedekate ma seorang anak cewek di kelas yang pendieeeeeem banget."

Author: "Lho? Kok udah nggak beku?"

Viscaria: "Iya dong. Vi gitu loh!"

Author: *swt* "Ya udah, terus dari **shiNomori naOmi**. Iya, Naomi-nee, asli, based on true story. Nggak... saiia nggak gelantungan. Yang gelantungan tuh cowok cowok geblek itu... *kicked* Saiia kan cuma duduk di pintunya doang. Nggak.. Bener, Ishida kok, bukan Aizen. Kalo Aizen mah bapak bapak, bukan pelajar..."

Viscaria: "Terakhir dari **red-deimon-beta**. Gomen deh kalo kecewa... Yang bikin fic kan lagi stress" *digetok author*

Author: "Trus, tambahan buat **kazuka-ichirunatsu23**. Kazuuu~... Kalo SK Menteri yang baru itu (yang inti isinya UN 2010 dilaksanakan minggu kedua atau ketiga bulan Maret) berlaku buat tahun ajaran ini sampai seterusnya, berarti ntar kita sweet seventeen-an pas lagi sibuk sibuknya menghadapi ujian segala macem dong... *nangis kejer* Btw, mau masuk jurusan apa?"

Viscaria: "Ya sudah, mungkin itu saja sambutan dari kami berdua. Makasih karena sudah RnR fic gaje ini... Please enjoy this chapter!!"

**Dear, Diary**

(Soi Fon with her diary named _Suzumebachi_)

Disclaimer: "Berapa kali harus dibilangin sih??? Bleach ntu punyanya Bang Tite Kubo!!!"

A/N. Gaje abiss. OOC abiss. AU. Gaya penulisan beda dengan 2 chapter sebelumnya. Based on true story.

***

11 November 2009

Hai, Suzumebachi...

Aku mau curhat padamu lagi ya...

Anjing anjing kok banyak yang agresif padaku ya? Aku nggak tahu ini cuma perasaanku saja atau memang kenyataan, tapi aku tetap berpikir begitu. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi begitulah menurutku. Aku punya 3 alasan utama mengapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, alasan alasan itu mungkin agak kurang masuk di akal karena itu hanyalah persepsi dan asumsiku saja berdasarkan pengalaman pengalamanku...=p

Alasan yang pertama terjadi tadi siang. Sepulang sekolah saat sedang berjalan di jalan komplek, aku melewati jalan yang biasa kulalui. Tentu saja aku juga melewati kediaman Keluarga Kokujou yang... mm... mengerikan? Soalnya, rumah keluarga itu besar. Halamannya juga luas dan terawat. Tapi bukan rumah yang jadi masalahnya. Yang jadi masalah adalah, anjing penjaga rumah yang busyeet... galak banget en dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran di halaman rumah! Untungnya bukan dibiarkan berkeliaran di jalan...

Kalau tak salah, nama anjing itu Sajin. Badannya besar. Untungnya warna bulunya coklat kemerahan. Soalnya kalau warna bulunya hitam, bisa disangka serigala sama orang orang. Pernah waktu kecil, aku dan teman temanku dekat dekat pagar rumah Keluarga Kokujou, dan beberapa detik kemudian... Maak!! Sajin menggonggongi kami dengan biadab dan ganasnya! Kami langsung lari tunggang langgang dan besoknya kami tidak berani lagi dekat dekat dengan rumah Kokujou. Takut digonggong Sajin pakai gonggongan mautnya!

Tapi itu dulu. Kalau sekarang, sih.... aku masih tetap tidak berani... XD Tapi asal tidak jalan atau berdiri terlalu dekat dengan pagar rumah, aman aman saja kok. Buktinya, aku sekarang sering lewat depan rumah Kokujou tapi tidak digonggongin Sajin tuh.

Lho, kok flashback-nya kejauhan? Balik ke topik tadi yuk!

Nah, pas tadi pulang sekolah, aku juga melewati rumah Kokujou seperti biasa. Tapi yang nggak biasa, pintu pagar rumah Keluarga Kokujou terbuka lebar! Huhu... nasibku apes. Mau jalan putar balik, kejauhan. Mau lurus terus melewati rumah Kokujou, takut Sajin nongol tiba tiba. Diam berdiri di situ? Itu sih, pasrah namanya! Ya sudah, dengan memantapkan hati, jiwa, dan raga, aku memilih jalan terus. Tidak ada yang namanya mundur. Tapi berpikir begitu juga... hati nurani kecilku sebenarnya menolaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kakiku sudah terlanjur melangkah. Sambil berjalan, aku terus berdoa agar Sajin sedang dikandangi atau dirantai atau dibawa jalan jalan majikannya. Atau yang paling ekstrim dan paling mustahil terjadi yang terpikirkan olehku adalah kalau kalau salah satu anggota Keluarga Kokujou salah memberikan air minum Sajin dengan kalium sianida sehingga Sajin sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan.

Pagar rumah Kokujou hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Aku semakin memantapkan hati dan mulai berpikir yang aneh aneh lagi tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa seekor anjing bernama Sajin karena kelalaian majikannya. Sekarang tinggal kira kira 2 meter lagi. Bisa kulihat bagian dalam halaman rumah Kokujou dengan jelas tanpa jeruji besi yang biasanya selalu menghalangi pandangan. 1 meter dan....

YES! BERHASIL! Mission complete!

Setelah pagar rumah Kokujou tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangku, aku berniat lari sekencang kencangnya dari sana. Tapi belum sempat kulaksanakan niat itu, wajahku langsung berubah horor. Tiba tiba saja dari belakang terdengar suara gonggongan legendaris yang sangat kukenal yang keluar dari pemilik moncong yang juga tak kalah legendarisnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan lamban dan melihat pemandangan yang sungguh-amat-sangat mengerikan... SAJIN SEDANG BERLARI KE ARAHKU!!

MAAAAAK!!!!! HELEEEP!!!

Aku langsung berlari secepat yang aku bisa tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, harusnya tadi aku mengikuti perintah hati nuraniku yang sejak tadi berteriak teriak agar aku ambil jalan memutar saja. Huhu... Kenapa sih, doaku tak ada yang terkabul? Tapi bukan itu yang mau kuperdebatkan. Kenapa sih, kok Keluarga Kokujou memelihara anjing 'super' model Sajin begini? Kenapa juga si Sajin tidak dirantai? Kenapa juga pagar rumah Kokujou dibuka lebar seperti itu dengan seekor anjing ganas bak serigala bebas berkeliaran tanpa ada yang mencegah? Tapi yang menjadi prioritasku saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari bencana tak terduga ini tanpa kurang satu apapun?

Tak lama kemudian, jawaban atas pertanyaan itu muncul. Mabashi tiba tiba muncul di depanku dengan mengendarai motor! "Soi Fon, ayo naik!" seru temanku satu itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung naik ke motor Mabashi dan ia langsung tancap gas.

Selamat!! Sajin tertinggal di belakang!

Huhu... Bagaimana jadinya ya, kalau tadi Mabashi tidak muncul?

Itu tadi alasan pertamaku. Alasan yang kedua terjadi kira kira 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih kelas 8. Seingatku, waktu itu hari Kamis di bulan Mei saat aku pulang sekolah. Jadi ceritanya, pas aku berjalan pulang ke rumah dan tinggal 2 meter lagi dari pintu pagar rumahku, aku melihat... SEPOTONG KEPALA ANJING TERJULUR KELUAR DARI BAWAH PINTU PAGAR RUMAHKU!! Kalau diingat ingat, saat itu aku langsung panas dingin soalnya aku nggak tahu kalau ternyata kepalanya masih nyambung dengan badannya. Orang yang melihat pasti kan bakal kaget kalau cuma melihat bagian leher ke atas doang. Orang orang pasti bakal berpikir ada mayat anjing liar di rumahku.

Masih sedang kaget kagetnya, kepala anjing itu tiba tiba bergerak dan sekarang kepalanya terarah kepadaku! Aku yang panik langsung saja minta bantuan ke bibi Yoruichi yang rumahnya berada di depan rumahku agak ke kiri sedikit. Kubuka pintu pagar rumah bibi Yoruichi dan memanggil manggil namanya. Bibi Yoruichi lalu keluar setelah panggilan kedua.

"Ada apa sih, Soi Fon?" tanyanya padaku yang masih panik.

Aku langsung menggaet tangan bibi dan menariknya agar ia mengikutiku keluar pagar rumahnya. "Tuh lihat.. Ada anjing... Soi Fon nggak bisa masuk rumah..." kataku sambil menunjuk kepala anjing nista yang masih enak enak tidur di rumahku. "Gimana?"

"Kok gimana? Yaa... begini aja." Bibi mengambil batu kecil seukuran batu baterai 9 volt dan melemparnya ke arah si anjing. Tapi meleset dan hanya kena pagar saja. Si anjing pun hanya merespon dengan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Aku yang sudah mulai berani ikut mencoba melakukan yang tadi dilakukan bibi. Kuambil batu yang berukuran lebih besar –mungkin seukuran kepalan tangan– dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi batu itu sengaja kuarahkan agar hanya mengenai pagar saja dan tidak mengenai kepala si anjing. Tapi... lemparanku meleset! Batu yang kulempar malah mengenai langsung kepala si anjing!!

Huwaaaa!! Tiba tiba saja anjing itu bangun dan keluar dari rumahku. Aku yang syok bisa melihat dengan jelas si anjing mendelik kepadaku dan... berlari ke arahku sambil menggonggong!!

"GYAAAAAA!!!! MAMIIIIH!!! HELEEEEEEEP!!!!!" Tanpa sadar, aku memanjat pagar rumah bibi Yoruichi yang tingginya sekitar 1,7 meter dan merangkak terus sampai ujung. Di ujung pagar, atap rumah tetangga menunggu untuk kunaiki *??* Aku yang masih panik tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memanjat dinding dan pindah ke atap rumah tetangga dan terus naik sampai mungkin ketinggian 3,5 meter lebih dari permukaan jalan. Tante Yoruichi sendiri tampaknya langsung berlari masuk ke rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"GRRRR..... GUK!! GUK!!" Anjing nista itu terus menyalak nyalak di depan rumah tetanggaku yang atapnya kujadikan tempat berlindung. Tampangnya sangar kuadrat, bo!! Moncongnya terbuka sehingga gigi giginya kelihatan dari ujung ke ujung. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga saja anjing itu nggak bisa naik ke sini dengan cara apapun dan cepat pergi agar aku selamat. Dan untungnya kali ini doaku terkabul! Pak Tessai, pemilik rumah yang atapnya kududuki, keluar rumah dan menampakkan tubuhnya ke depan pagar rumahnya. Bisa dilihat tubuh besarnya yang berotot seluruhnya dan wajah yang menurutku termasuk dalam kategori mengerikan. Begitu Pak Tessai muncul di hadapan si anjing, anjing itu langsung berhenti menyalak dan pergi dari sana.

YES!!!

Tanpa sadar, aku langsung berdiri dan melakukan berbagai pose kemenangan sambil berteriak teriak kegirangan. Persis seperti orang gila yang sedang stress. Padahal, aku melakukannya saat masih berada di atas genteng!! Bisa dibayangkan perasaan orang orang kalau melihat adegan berbahaya ini. Mau bunuh diri-lah, mau latihan akrobat-lah, udah gila-lah, mungkin pikiran pikiran seperti itu yang akan muncul.

"Soi Fon, sampai kapan kau mau di sana? Ayo, turun! Bahaya!" seru Pak Tessai. Tampang sangar begitu dia orangnya baik lho.

Diteriaki begitu, aku langsung sadar dan mengkeret. Aku masih di atas atap rumah Pak Tessai!! Aku panik sendiri. Bagaimana cara turun dari ketinggian seperti ini?? Mau loncat, ketinggian. Mau merangkak turun pelan pelan, serem. Mau diem di sana terus, emangnya aku kucing??

"Paaaak.... Nggak bisa turunnya.... Takuuuuut....." kataku melas. Nggak dibuat buat lho! Aku emang beneran takut waktu itu.

"Kamu loncat saja. Ntar saya tangkap!" Pak Tessai langsung mengambil posisi seperti sedang menggendong ala _bridal style_. Sepertinya ia hendak menangkapku dengan cara seperti itu. Mungkin bakal selamat karena diselamatkan oleh orang yang tubuhnya sebesar itu. Tapi... kalau nyali nggak ada, pikiran kalau kita bakal selamat nggak pernah muncul!

"Nggak berani, paaak..." kataku sambil gemetar.

"Ya sudah... Saya ambilkan tangga.." Pak Tessai masuk ke rumah dan kembali keluar sambil menenteng tangga lipat dengan sebelah tangan. Ia naik ke atas tangga dan tangannya yang berotot terjulur ke arahku. "Ayo, pegang tangan saya lalu kita turun. Tenang saja..."

Tenang bagaimana? Tapi aku juga salah sih... Kenapa aku sampai naik ke atas sini padahal aku nggak bisa turun...

Tapi dengan memantapkan hati, aku akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Pak Tessai dan kemudian Pak Tessai turun tangga dengan sangat hati hati dengan aku dalam dekapannya. Setelah kakiku menapak tanah dengan sempurna, kuucapkan kata 'terima kasih' berkali kali pada Pak Tessai.

Itu dia alasan keduaku. Alasan yang terakhir terjadi saat aku masih SD kelas VI sepulang sekolah. Tapi bedanya, kali ini korbannya tidak hanya aku, tapi juga ke-2 temanku, Nanao dan Momo. Ceritanya, aku dan kedua temanku itu pulang bareng seperti biasa. Tapi bedanya, kami bertiga mencoba pulang lewat jalan lain yang lebar jalannya jauh lebih kecil dari pada jalan yang biasa kami lewati. Kata anak anak lain, lewat jalan itu lebih enak karena selain lebih teduh karena banyak rumah yang memiliki pohon besar di halamannya, jarak yang ditempuh untuk mencapai jalur trayek angkot terdekat juga relatif lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan jalan yang biasa kami lalui.

Saat itu, aku berjalan sambil membaca komik yang dipinjamkan Nanao dari perpus sekolah. Aku membaca dengan sangat serius sehingga aku berjalan di belakang Momo dan Nanao yang sedang mengobrol.

"Sudah selesai belum, bacanya?" tanya Nanao menagih komiknya. Ia belum baca juga sih.... wong dia baru minjem dari perpus aku langsung merebut baca.

"Belum. Tanggung... Dikit lagi... Lagi adegan yang seru, nih..." kataku.

"Ya udah, selesaikan sekarang juga!" Yaah... Si Nanao ngambek...

"Iya iya..."

"Emang baca komik apa, sih?" tanya Momo penasaran.

"Nih." Aku memperlihatkan _cover_ komik yang sedang kubaca.

"Oh... Bleach *??*... Pantas..."

Tiba tiba...

"GUK!! GUK!! GUK!!" seekor anjing menyalaki kami dengan ramainya.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kami bertiga langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi sialnya, komik yang tadi sedang kubaca tidak sengaja terlempar saking kagetnya!

Setelah berlari cukup lama, kami baru berhenti dan mengambil napas. Bisa dilihat seragam kami basah oleh keringat dan napas kami tersengal sengal.

"Gila! Ntu doggy kenapa sih? Kan nggak kita apa apa-in," kata Momo. Ikat rambutnya lepas sehingga rambut panjangnya tergerai.

"Nggak tau! Lagian, anjingnya kan di dalam kandang di dalam pagar," kataku sambil mengipas ngipasi wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

"Lho, Soi Fon..."

"Apaan sih, Nanao?"

"Komikku mana?"

GLEK! Tadi kan kalau tidak salah.... AKU LEMPAR!! Gyaaaa!!! Gimana nih??

"Hehe... Tadi nggak sengaja kulempar..." kataku berusaha _innocent_. Padahal, perasaanku sudah campur aduk! Bisa kulihat Nanao sudah siap siap mau nyemprot aku. "Iya iya... aku ambil, deh..."

WTH?? Ngomong apa aku barusan? Balik lagi ke tempat tadi dengan sukarela?? NGGAAAAK!!! Nggak mauuuu.... Tapi, kalo melihat _death glare_-nya Nanao, wuih...

Ya sudah, dengan kaki.. eh, nggak deh. Dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar karena takut, aku kembali lagi ke TKP. Momo dan Nanao mengikuti dari belakang. Untung deh, mereka masih berbaik hati untuk mengikutiku dari belakang. Kalau mereka nggak ikut... mungkin aku bakal kabur dari sana.

Tak lama, rumah tempat si anjing bermasalah terlihat. Komik Bleach pinjaman Nanao juga masih ada di TKP. Tapi, nyaliku yang tadinya masih ada sedikit, langsung hilang! Tadinya, aku berniat untuk langsung kabur dari sana. Tapi tidak jadi kulakukan karena tiba tiba hawa yang tadinya panas langsung menjadi dingin. Aku merinding!! Langsung saja aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati iblis berwujud Nanao!

"Soi Fon.... Ayo ambil... Tanggung jawab..." Baru kali ini kudengar suara Nanao yang dingin seperti ini. Biasanya kan... lembut.

"Iya iya... Sabar... Orang sabar anaknya kembar pantatnya lebar semua..." Haha... di saat seperti ini aku masih sempet aja nge-banyol begini.

Berbekal rasa takut dan bersalah pada Nanao, aku memantapkan langkah ke arah komik Nanao yang malang. Sialnya, komik itu jatuh PERSIS di depan pagar rumah tempat si anjing berada! Makin takutlah aku melangkah ke sana.

"Soi Fon~ Kalau kamu berniat kabur lagi... Kau takkan kumaafkan!"

Huhu... Iya deh, Nanao... Insyaf!

Tinggal 2 langkah lagi, tubuhku sudah bergetar hebat. Tangan sudah kujulurkan saja hendak meraih komik, padahal masih jauh dari jangkauanku. Tubuhku juga sudah tidak tegak lagi, melainkan sudah agak menunduk.

Ayo... sedikit lagi... YES! DAPAT!

Aku langsung mengangkat komik yang kupegang tinggi tinggi dan mulai menari gaje, sejenak melupakan kehadiran si doggy yang tiba tiba...

"GUK!! GUK!!"

"GYAAAA!!!" Begitu mendengar gonggongan anjing tadi, kami bertiga langsung berlari secepat mungkin seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini, si komik berada dalam dekapanku. Haha... takkan kulepaskan lagi!

.

.

Huaah...

Suzu, aku sudah mengantuk. Capek sekali rasanya.

Sudah ya, aku mau tidur. Besok aku akan bercerita lagi kepadamu!

Oyasumi nasai!

**Tamat**

Author: "Gomen kalo ancur en gaje! Lagi nyoba buat fic yang gaya penulisannya seperti ini. Bisa kasih kritik en saran berupa _review_?"

Review please...


End file.
